Human hair becomes soiled due to its contact with the surrounding environment and from the sebum secreted by the scalp. The soiling of hair causes it to have a dirty feel and an unattractive appearance. The soiling of the hair necessitates shampooing with frequent regularity.
Shampooing cleans the hair by removing excess soil and sebum. However, shampooing can leave the hair in a wet, tangled, and generally unmanageable state. Once the hair dries, it is often left in a dry, rough, lusterless, or frizzy condition due to removal of the hair's natural oils and other natural conditioning and moisturizing components. The hair can further be left with increased levels of static upon drying, which can interfere with combing and result in a condition commonly referred to as “fly-away hair”, or contribute to an undesirable phenomena of “split ends”, particularly for long hair.
A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit to the hair is through the use of hair conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide conditioning benefits by depositing on the hair. For example, silicone compounds are known to provide conditioning benefits such as smooth feel to the hair, by depositing on the hair.
Japanese Patent Laid-open H6-80538 discloses hair cosmetics comprising a high molecular weight silicone, a low molecular weight silicone, a silicone compound containing nitrogen atoms, a liquid crystal forming nonionic amphiphilic compound, and alcohols and/or esters, expecting that the composition provides smooth feel, flexibility, dry feeling, and moist feeling to the hair.
It has been found that; it is still not easy to obtain expected conditioning efficacy, especially conditioning benefits such as smooth feel and reduced friction on dry hair by the composition of Japanese Patent Laid-open H6-80538. It has been also found that; it is still not easy to obtain the above conditioning benefits especially on damaged hair by the composition of Japanese Patent Laid-open H6-80538. Human hair becomes damaged due to, for example, shampooing, combing, permanent waves, and/or coloring the hair. Such damaged hair is often left hydrophilic and/or in a rough condition especially when the hair dries, compared to non-damaged or less damaged hair. There is a need for hair conditioning compositions which provide improved conditioning benefits such as smooth feel and reduced friction on dry hair, especially on damaged hair.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a desire for hair conditioning compositions which provide improved conditioning benefits such as smooth feel and reduced friction on dry hair, especially on damaged hair.
There also exists a desire for hair conditioning compositions which provide the above conditioning benefits, while providing other conditioning benefits such as slippery feel and slick feel on wet hair.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.